Beloved Breather
by candlesandbooks
Summary: Vlad and the Count discuss their infatuation with respectively Erin and miss McCauley.
1. Chapter 1  Admitting It

TITLE: Beloved Breather

CHAR: Vlad Dracula & Count Dracula

GENR: Family / Romance

SUMM: Vlad and the Count discuss their infatuation with their respective

breathergirls.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the favourites and reviews on my other story, 'Tempted By Power'! It's very nice to have such a big reaction to a first story! :D So here's a little thank you, this will be a multi-chapter fic (not a very long one, but nevetheless more than one chapter). Again, please let me know what you think (even if you don't like it!) x**

* * *

><p>Vlad was staring at his hands. They were clasped together tightly, very pale in contrast to the dark wood of the table. His eyes followed the patterns in the wood until they stumbled upon another pair of hands, clasped together in a similar fashion. Vlad raised an eyebrow. He was holding his hands that way because he was nervous and needed something to hold onto and squeeze. Did this mean his father could possibly be feeling nervous too?<p>

"What are you staring at, boy?" the Count suddenly demanded, breaking the silence that had filled the air between them.

"Nothing!" Vlad said, immediately.

"Nonsense! I'm you'd father Vladimir, I can see you're thinking about something! Tell me what it is!"

Vlad chuckled inwardly at his father's melodramatic tone of voice. He took a deep breath and looked his father straight in the eye.

"We need to talk about miss McCauley."

"Alex? Why do we need to talk about her?" the count exclaimed.

"You call her Alex now?" Vlad cocked his head to the side, curiously.

"Well that's her name! We're adults, we're the same age, we're allowed to call each other by our first names!"

"Hold on, first of all, I've never actually heard you addressing her as 'Alex', dad. Secondly-" Vlad held up a finger as the count was about to interrupt him, "you are most definitely not the same age-"

The count interrupted him now. "Well it's only a few hundred years! Alex doesn't mind, I'm still with the times!"

"So she knows you're a vampire?" Vlad quipped, eyebrows still raised.

"Well now, what's a good heart-to-heart without some refreshment?" the count spluttered, "Renfield? RENFIELD!"

Vlad, not failing to notice his fathers obvious attempt to escape the conversation, sighed deeply.

"You're going to have to decide soon, dad. If you want to be with her you'll have to tell her you're a vampire!"

"BE WITH HER? She's a breather!"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "But she's a very pretty breather, isn't she?"

"Don't you talk about her like that! She is much more than pretty, boy! She runs a school!"

"Hm, listing her good qualities are we?"

"You just... Just... Leave her alone!" the Count said, leaning his head in his hands.

"Just admit that you like her!" Vlad countered, "And do something about it!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sca-" At this moment Renfield barged into the room, out of breath and carrying with him a quite unpleasant odor. The Count jumped up.

"Renfield, what are you doing here? Leave immediately!"

"But, you called me, master! Twice!" Renfield batted his eyelashes wildly.

"Go. Away." the Count whispered, whilst sitting down again.

Once Renfield had scurried off and closed the door behind him, Vlad stood up.

"Don't think I didn't hear you say it. You're scared."

"I am the Prince of Darkness! I am never scared!"

Vlad hung his head back in exasperation.

"Will you just buy her a silly rose, give it to her, and ask her out!"

He made his way to the door, but before he could leave he heard the Count say:

"Vladimir?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Don't think this excuses your little crush on your breather-slayer-girl. We are still going to talk about that."

With an exasperated sigh, Vlad left the room to find Erin.


	2. Chapter 2  Confrontation in the Hallway

**A/N: Thank you all immensely for the positive feedback, favourites and reviews! It absolutely made my day to get such a big response to my story! So keep reading, keep reviewing, let me know what you think! The more feedback, the faster the updates will keep coming! :)**

* * *

><p>Vlad stood in front of Erin's bedroom door. He had come here directly after his conversation with the Count, but now he couldn't bring himself to just knock on the door and go inside. He'd been standing here for a good ten minutes, just waiting in the hallway, in front of Erin's door listening to her bustling around inside. There was a good chance that she'd come out any moment now, and Vlad wasn't sure what he was going to say when she did. <em>Oh, <em>_hello __Erin, __I __was __just __peeking __through __your __keyhole! _No.

_Hi __Erin, __I __was __just __listening __to __you, __were __you __moving __something? _Definitely not.

Before he could think of a decent excuse, the door suddenly opened and he found Erin staring at him. His hand was still stuck out in front of him, halfway between his body and where the doorknob had been.

"Hello?" Erin said, a smile playing around her lips. _Don__'__t __think __about __her __lips._

"Eh..." Vlad managed to say. _Great, __that __was __really __impressive._

"Why didn't you knock?" Erin cocked her head to the side. _Don__'__t __think __about __her __neck._

"Sweaty hands." Vlad mumbled, immediately starting to wipe his hands frantically on his jeans. _Just __leave __already, __this __is __getting __really __embarrassing._

Vlad wasn't even sure whether it was his evil reflection muttering to him inside his head, or if he was going mental, but he didn't really care which of the two it was. He only cared that it was making him look stupid in front of Erin. _And __her __lips_. _Shut __up.__You __shut __up._

Vlad let out an exasperated sigh and slapped his hand against his forehead, attempting to quiet the voices in his head.

"Sorry I thought you might want to. Ehm, I'll just leave then." Erin was blushing vehemently and was attempting to pass him and walk away.

"What? No! I was just, my hands..."

"Vlad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just my hands! They're really-"

"Sweaty. I get it. Didn't you hear what I said afterwards?"

"Ehm..." Vlad mentally kicked himself for not paying attention.

Erin laughed softly, "I asked if you wanted to go out tonight."

Vlad must have looked utterly shocked, because Erin's eyes grew a bit bigger and she hastily added, "I mean, I know the girl isn't supposed to ask the guy out, and our last date was a complete disaster, but I... I still kind of liked it, I suppose, and I just wanted to... But if you don't want to then we can just... I mean..."

Vlad shook his head, trying to clear out the echo of her words.

"You want to go on a date with me?"

Erin nodded, still blushing.

"Well, of course! I mean, I'd love to! I mean, I'd like that. No, I'd love that. I'd... Yes." _STOP __TALKING._

"Great! I'll meet you at the gates at eight?"

Vlad cringed inwardly. "Let's not. Remember what happened last time when we decided to meet at the gates at eight?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh!" Erin looked flustered, "Well, um..."

"I'll pick you up here at eight." Vlad smiled. Finally he was calming down. That is to say, he was able to utter a relatively coherent sentence.

Erin smiled up at him as she mumbled something and scurried off down the hallway. Vlad watched her go and it wasn't until she had turned the corner that he realised he had been staring after her with a goofy smile on his face. He hadn't even heard what she said to him before she left. _What __if __it__'__d __been __a __question?_ Vlad groaned and banged his head against the wall.

"Very smooth, loverboy."

Vlad kept his eyes tight shut as he listened to his father drawl.

"I'm glad to see that you've taken your own advice and, ah... _charmed_ the breather into a date."

"Ha bloody ha."

"Seriously Vladimir, you look like a lovesick puppy! What am I going to do with you? I should tell Bertrand to lock her out on the balcony again!"

Vlad felt his fangs descend slightly as he turned to face his father.

"Stay away from her."

The Count's fangs were poking his bottom lip.

"_Make __me._"

Vlad turned and started to walk down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a bite out of miss McCauley."

In a flash the Count was before him. He hissed ferociously.

"You will do no such thing!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's mine!"

"Not good enough." Vlad pushed his way past his father, inwardly smirking as he felt the confession about to burst out of him.

"Because I love her!"

Vlad spun round to find his father standing behind him, frozen in place, palm resting against his forehead and eyes tightly shut.

"Ha! _Finally_ he admits it!" Vlad smiled.

"Don't you judge me, boy! At least I still know how to charm a lady!" the Count growled, opening his eyes slightly.

"Yes, I'm sure sending her a dead rose and chocolates covered in slime have made a big impression." Vlad smirked as he remembered the disastrous courtship his father had paid his teacher.

"That was not my fault! Renfield, that idiot, knows nothing about pleasing a woman! I-" the Count was cut off by Bertrand, who had appeared behind Vlad.

"You have a lesson tonight."

"No I don't."

"_Yes __you __do_." the Count growled.

Vlad turned round to face his father again, hiding his face from Bertrand. Raising his eyebrows at his father, he said, "Really? I shall have to inform a certain _teacher_ about my absence then... She might want to speak to _you_ afterwards." he cocked his head.

The Count let out a deep sigh.

"Bertrand, Vlad will miss his lesson for tonight." he turned his eyes to Vlad and looked at him sternly, "and tonight _only_."

Vlad smiled as he felt Bertrand leave. His smile quickly faded when he caught sight of the Count's expression.

"If you ever try to blackmail me again, I will punish you, _severely_."

The evil Vlad was eager for the confrontation, shouting inside his head, trying to overpower him, but Vlad held him back. The last thing he needed at the moment was a fangfight with his father.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Vlad said, with a voice as smooth as silk.

"Your words, Vladdy." the Count said, suddenly amused. Before Vlad could ask him what he meant by that, his father had disappeared, leaving Vlad in the hall alone, utterly confused, and terribly nervous for the fast approaching evening.


	3. Chapter 3  The Date

**A/N: Again, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions! Here's the third chapter! I'm not sure how long this story will be, that's up to you! As long as you review and ask for more, there will be more! So please, if you liked it, let me know what you think. It's easier to write if I know people are going to read it :)**

* * *

><p>Vlad was pacing up and down, deciding what to wear to his date, and trying to think of useful things to say in case he blanked out again as he had done this afternoon. Zoltan stood in the corner of the room, eying him precariously, waiting for the outburst. It came soon enough: Vlad threw his hands up in the air, before raking his fingers through his hair and letting himself fall into his coffin with an exasperated sigh.<p>

"What am I going to wear?" he groaned.

"You are acting like a girl." Zoltan huffed, "Just put something on."

"I have to look good! I have to impress her!"

Zoltan closed his eyes. "Alright, I will play mirror. But this is the last time, master Vlad!"

Vlad ignored the last part of Zoltan's sentence as he jumped up and began pulling various items of clothing out of his wardrobe. He immediately discarded the clothes he had worn last time, not wanting to be reminded of the disaster that date had been. Vlad put on shirt after shirt, until Zoltan finally nodded approvingly. Vlad was dressed in black slacks, a black shirt, and a black jacket. He looked down at his clothes and sighed. "That's a lot of black, Zoltan."

"You are a vampire."

"That doesn't mean I can only wear black!"

Zoltan huffed and left the room, calling over his shoulder "Next time you can find another mirror."

Vlad groaned, but decided against changing. At least now he knew he looked somewhat decent. He tried to think of some good topics of conversation, but he came up blank.

_So, __where __did __you __go__ to __school __before __you __came __here?_ Better not ask that, it would probably be slayer school.

_Tell __me __something __about __your __family!_ They're all slayers and want to kill my family. Better not mention that.

_What __a __lovely __scarf! _No, then she'll think I'm staring at her neck.

Why was it so difficult to think of a normal, easy conversation topic? One that didn't include vampires, blood, slayers or stakes? Vlad smiled wryly to himself - _Maybe __it__'__s __because __you _are _a __vampire __and __you__'__re _dating _a __slayer._

The evil Vlad inside him snarled. _You __should __bite __her. __You __should __drink __her __dry, __lick __the __blood __from __her __neck, __sink __your __fangs __into __that __lying, __conniving __little __slayer __girl. __That __will __teach __them __all __a __lesson. __No __one __messes __with __the __Chosen __One._

Vlad closed his eyes and pushed against the bloodlust with all his might. _I __don__'__t __bite __breathers. __I __don__'__t __bite __breathers. __I. __Don__'__t. __Bite. __Breathers._

_But you want to. You know how good it smells. Just a little taste, a little sip..._

_No! Especially not from Erin!_

_She's a slayer!_

_She's my girlfriend!_

_Really? You never actually asked her to be. You don't know if she wants to be._

_She wants to go on a date with me._

_That doesn't mean she likes you._

_Well, why else would she want to go on a date with me?_

_Well, I don't know. MAYBE TO SLAY YOU!_

"SHUT UP!" Vlad yelled, as he jumped out of his coffin and ran circles around it, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

Finally he calmed down, and leaned against the wall next to his door. It was two minutes to eight. He hoped Erin wouldn't mind if he was a bit early, because Vlad couldn't stand to spend another minute in his room alone.

In a flash Vlad was outside Erin's door. Something was wrong. He could hear people talking inside.

"I'm sorry, Erin, I can't! I have plans myself! Any other night would have been okay!"

"Doesn't matter, I'll figure something out. Have fun, Ingrid."

_Ingrid?_

Vlad didn't bother knocking, he opened the door and strode inside, to find Erin, Ingrid, and Wolfie standing in the room. Ingrid looked at him apologetically, before she nodded curtly at Erin and quickly left the room.

"What's going on?" Vlad asked.

"Your father is what's going on." Erin huffed, crossing her arms. She hadn't dressed up, Vlad noticed, she was wearing jeans and a bright red jumper, and Vlad felt embarrassed and over-dressed.

"What did he do?"

"He came here, about ten minutes ago, with Wolfie, and told me to look after him. He said that you couldn't, because you had a lesson with Bertrand - I take it you didn't tell him about our date so I didn't say anything - and he didn't trust Ingrid."

"Well, did he say where he was going?"

"Apparently he had a very important meeting with miss McCauley." Erin sighed, patting Wolfie on the head.

Vlad felt his fangs pressing into his lower lip, but he kept his mouth shut so Erin wouldn't see them. He took a few deep breaths before he answered.

"Ingrid was here just now, why couldn't Wolfie go with her?"

"She has a date."

Vlad blinked wildly. _Ingrid __has __a __date?_

"With who?"

Erin blushed, "I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you that..."

Vlad moved closer to her, and looked into her eyes.

"Erin, whoever it is she's meeting, he's probably in danger."

"I doubt that."

Vlad was taken aback by this. "Is he a vampire?"

"Oh yes," Erin sighed, "He is very much a vampire."

Vlad pondered over the male vampires in the vicinity, and suddenly a light seemed to switch on in his head.

"Oh no," he groaned, '_Please_ tell me Ingrid isn't dating Bertrand!"

Erin's blush was sufficient to confirm his suspicions, and Vlad sat down on top of her coffin , rubbing his temple.

"Let me get this straight: everyone in this household is out on a date, except for us, whilst we're the only ones that _should_ be out on a date?"

"That would be correct," Erin said, stroking Wolfie's hair.

"What's a date?" asked Wolfie.

"It's a really fun thing that a boy and a girl do together." Erin said.

"Or, well, a boy and a boy can do it too... And a girl and a girl."

"So... why is it special, if anyone can do it?" Wolfie looked up at Erin with a confused expression on his face.

Vlad groaned. Suddenly, however, his eyes popped open as he realised something.

"We've been completely stupid! Not everyone's gone!"

"What do you mean?" Erin asked.

"Renfield!" Vlad said, grinning.

Wolfie immediately hid behind Erin's back. "I don't want to go to Renfield!"

Erin pulled on his arm and squatted before him so she could look him straight in his eyes.

"Why are you so afraid of Renfield?"

"Last time I was with him he made me eat maggots!"

Erin pulled a disgusted face, and looked up at Vlad.

"Sorry, but that is just awful. We can't send him to Renfield if that's the kind of treatment he gets!"

Erin put one arm around Wolfie and extended her other arm towards Vlad.

"Who wants to play a game?"

_This __is __going __to __be __a __long __and __boring __night. _Vlad thought to himself. Suddenly, however, he felt Erin tug on his arm and leave the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, bewilderd.

"I've told Wolfie we're playing hide and seek! You'd better take me to some hidden spot quickly, maybe then we can steal a bit of alone-time anyway." Erin winked.

_Maybe __it __won__'__t __be __that __bad_, thought Vlad, as he put his arms around Erin and shot through the school, looking for a secluded spot to hide from Wolfie.

_But I'm still going to make dad pay._


	4. Chapter 4  Different Evenings

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and story alerts (and even a "Favourite Author"! That made me extra happy!) **

**Here's chapter 4! I have a special question for you: I was wondering if I should do a "Christmas Countdown" story, from tomorrow until Christmas (next week sunday). Let me know if I should or shouldn't! You have the options "Harry Potter", "Becoming Human" or "Young Dracula". I might do two, so kindly submit a "top 3".**

**As always, I love reviews and basically any kind of feedback... I can see that people read my story but there are only a few who are reviewing... *hint***

**Alright, enough talk, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Vlad had taken Erin to an empty classroom in the school. It was nine o'clock, so there were no pupils wondering around the building, and Wolfie would not leave the house. They were alone. This was, however, as far as Vlad's plan had evolved. He was in the classroom with her now, and once again he had no idea what to do.<p>

"Where are we?" Erin broke the silence.

"Ground floor, science block." Vlad answered, sheepishly. He couldn't keep his eyes off Erin's neck. The classroom was bathed in eerie blue moonlight, and it reflected off of her skin, making her look extremely pale. Like a vampire.

Vlad wondered what she'd be like if he bit her. Would she become like his mother? Mean and coldhearted? Would she grow her hair out and dye it black? Vlad grimaced. He would never turn her. He was much too fond of this Erin. The warm, blushing, short haired and well tempered Erin.

"Vlad?"

Vlad shook his head. _You __have __to __stop __talking __to __yourself. __Get __it __together._

"Vlad?" Erin looked slightly worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Really, I am. I'm just... distracted."

Erin raised an eyebrow. "What's distracting you?"

"Ehm..." Vlad searched his mind for a proper excuse, one that had nothing to do with Erin's neck or their future together.

"You're not thinking about the Praedictum Impaver again, are you?"

Vlad almost smiled. _Perfect __Excuse._

"Well, I just haven't quite gotten over the shock that it turned into a vampire."

"A vampire that's ashes now, thanks to you."

"He was deranged! I was proper scared!" It was out of his mouth before he realised it, and immediately Vlad wanted to turn back time and bite on his tongue and whack himself over the head with something.

_Not a very manly thing to say. "I was proper scared" ? Some Chosen One you are!_

_Oh, it's you again, is it? Why don't you just leave me alone?_

_Because you're making me look like an idiot!_

_Well, you're not helping! _

_Yes I am, I'm scolding you and making you realise how stupid you look._

_No, you're making me look even more stupid, because now I'm missing out on what Erin's saying!_

"VLAD!" Erin seemed a bit cross. "What is wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately! What's going on?"

Vlad opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Erin cut him off - "You'd better not say it's the Praedictum Impaver, because it's obviously not."

Vlad remained silent.

"Is it us?" Erin said softly, "If you don't want to be with me, then just tell me, Vlad."

In a flash Vlad was by her side, and he put his arms around her. His body seemed to take over where his mind had stopped working. They stood there for a couple of minutes before Vlad finally answered. "I never want to leave you."

Then, the door opened with a bang and Wolfie came inside, panting. "FOUND YOU!"

* * *

><p>The next morning Vlad woke up, feeling quite groggy. They had played hide and seek until midnight, when Erin had taken Wolfie to bed. She had taken quite a long time, and when Vlad went to look for her, he found her asleep with Wolfie curled up against her arm. He had tucked them in and returned to his coffin.<p>

Now Vlad rubbed his eyes, as he changed into a pair of jeans and a burgundy shirt. He combed his fingers through his hair once and left for the front room.

The Count was sat at the table, hair hanging in front of his face, so Vlad couldn't see his face.

"Had a fun night, I hope?" Vlad drawled, "Good parent-teacher meeting?"

The Count didn't answer, he simply groaned and brought his hands up so his head rested in them.

"Bit too much wine for you, daddy? Or did you decide to sip something else?" Vlad cringed inwardly, but he was too angry to care about his father's feelings.

The Count let his head fall onto the surface of the table and whimpered. He brought his head up again and rubbed his forehead. For the first time Vlad saw his face, and he felt his anger subside slightly.

"Seriously, what happened?" Vlad asked.

"I don't know!" the Count exclaimed, "She doesn't seem to notice anything I do!"

"Well, what did you do?" Vlad asked, dreading the answer.

"I had Renfield dress me in my _finest_ cape, I had my hair all combed, and I had a rose delivered to her before I came, like you said I should!"

Vlad rubbed his temple.

"Dad, wearing a cape is not going to impress her. It's going to freak her out. And why would you think she'd notice that you have brushed your hair an extra time?"

"Yes, well..." the Count spluttered, but Vlad continued.

"And I said _buy __her __a __rose_, as in you're supposed to give it to her yourself, not have someone deliver it to her for you! How is she supposed to know you sent it to her?"

"Well I don't know, this was not part of my plan!" the Count sighed.

"Your plan?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my plan! I was supposed to 'woo' her last night! I had the next step planned out for tonight! Now I'll have to cancel everything!"

"Hold up," Vlad said, "What do you mean you had plans for tonight?"

"Well I had reservations in the restaurant down the hill, and then I was going to take her for a stroll in the moonlight..."

"_We __don__'__t __bite __breathers!_" Vlad said, fiercly.

"Who said anything about biting?" the Count said, seemingly surprised, "I thought women like long walks under the full moon? Not that I understand why, of course, but I'm trying!"

Vlad couldn't help himself then, he let out a burst of laughter. At the sight of his fathers expression - confusion mixed with outrage at the fact his son was laughing at him - he bent over and let go. He probably looked like a maniac, but Vlad found he no longer cared. He wasn't just laughing at his father's poor attempts to court miss McCauley, he was letting out all the pent up stress inside his body. His worries about leading the entire vampire population, about Ingrid, about Bertrand, about his father and his mother, and most of all about Erin, and what would become of them.

It was at this moment, when Vlad was almost doubled over with hysteric laughter, and the Count looked like he was about to explode of anxiety, that Erin entered the room. Neither of the men seemed to notice this, and she curiously took in the scene before her.

"Vladimir, I am your father and you will stop laughing at me _at __once_."

"Or..." Vlad hiccuped with laughter, "What are _you_ going to do?"

"I will make sure you never have a chance to tell Erin how you feel!"

This seemed to straighten out Vlad a bit, as he managed to stand up straight again and hissed.

"Then I'll do the same to you and miss McCauley!"

"You will do no such thing!"

"I will do as I please, and I'm telling you," Vlad took a step towards his father, and judging by the Count's reaction Vlad's fangs had descended, "to stay away from Erin."

Suddenly Wolfie entered the room and closed the door with a loud bang. Erin looked up at Vlad and the Count, startled. The Count looked extremely worried, and Vlad was blushing so fiercely his head was starting to resemble a tomato.

_How __much __did __she __hear?_


	5. Chapter 5  Christmas Eve part 1

**A/N: I APOLOGISE BIG TIME FOR UPDATING SO LATE! Gosh first I was doing an update a day and then I just left you all for... A week? Longer? I feel ashamed! So naturally, I had to write a chapter that's like twice as long to make up for it. Now I received a few messages/reviews asking if this fic could focus more on Vlad and Erin's relationship... I'm not sure if I'm going to do that seeing as this fic was supposed to be about how Vlad and the Count try to impress their ladies and how they talk to each other about that. HOWEVER, I would like your opinions! Do you like this fiction the way it is? What could I improve? This chapter is sort-of dedicated to 'Lizella': here is your moonlight walk, hope it's detailed enough for you ;) As always, please let me know what you think, I really enjoy reading reviews and do try to reply to all of them!**

**Also, small "warning" no Vlad/Erin in this one. Just giving a bit more attention to the Count's POV here. I think it is quite a 'crucial' chapter, but if you're really not interested in the Count/Alex storyline then you might as well skip this chapter (although it pains me to say this having written it especially for you at 2:45 a.m. and making it twice as long... But oh well.)**

* * *

><p>"RENFIELD!"<p>

The Count stared nervously at his non-existent reflection in the mirror in front of him, as he heard his petulant servant scuttle up the stairs. The door burst open: "Yes Master!"

"Fetch my new cloak!" The Count looked down at his attire and mumbled to himself - "Tonight I shall _dress to impress_!"

Renfield approached, holding the new red and black silk cloak out to him, and smiled, showing his gruesome teeth. _When am I going to remember to tell him to fix his teeth?_ The Count mentally reproached himself and took a slight step back. It would not do to have Renfields putrid smell linger on him when he went to pick up Alex. Tonight he had to shed all that had to do with blood, death, and Renfield. Tonight he had to appear the perfect gentleman, who smelled nice, and was completely normal. The Count rubbed his temple as he let out a groan. _This is an impossible task!_

"What's that, master?" Renfield said, inching closer.

_Oh, did I say that out loud? Oops._

"Nothing! Nothing. Now... Get back to..." The Count paused. What would be a good reason to send Renfield away so soon after calling him?

"Go and do something about your teeth, Renfield." _There, two flies in one... whatever the expression is._

A small smile played around the Count's mouth as he watched Renfield cringe and scurry out of the room. He picked up his new cloak and dragged it though the air experimentally, testing how it would look when he walked. It billowed out gracefully, the sides curling around slightly to reveal slithers of the blood-red inside.

The Count let out an enthousiastic laugh whilst he flung the cloak around himself and fastened it. Clapping his hands, he looked around him to collect the items he would be needing, and finally set out into the night.

Alex McCauley was not entirely sure why she had agreed to meeting with the Count. After all, tonight was a night that was traditionally supposed to be spent with ones family, not with ones boss on a date - if it even was a date. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair behind her desk, clutching her handbag close to herself, praying she might find some reassurance in the small leather bundle. She felt a corner of the present she had brought the Count stick into her belly right under her ribcage. Rubbing the sore spot she looked at her watch. It was almost eight o'clock. The sun had long since set, and it was so dark that Alex shuddered at the thought of going outside. She didn't like the dark very much. Not that she was particularly afraid, no, she was a strong woman, and not easily intimidated or scared, but there was something about darkness that still made her skin crawl. Something unpredictable, the dark always had the element of surprise. Alex reprimanded herself - _You've been watching too many horror movies. Focus._

She looked up and screamed wildly upon seeing the extremely pale face in front of her window. She was already halfway under her desk when she realised it must have been the Count coming to pick her up. Cautiously she peeked over the edge of her desk, and indeed: she could clearly see the Count's worried face peering in through the small window, one hand pressed against the glass. He made no attempt to come in.

_Well, that is quite gentlemanly, I suppose, respecting my privacy._

Then she cocked her head to the side as she realised, _Or cowardice, hearing me scream but not rushing in to see if I'm alright. Perhaps he's scared himself._

Alex shook her head as she emerged from under the desk. It was extremely inconvenient to be thinking things like that right now.

The Count peered through the little window intently, trying to spot Alex or discover what might have made her scream. He wanted desperately to enter into the room to make sure she was alright, but as he pressed his hand against the small window in an attempt to push open the door, he felt the boundaries of vampirism restrict him. _Damn those incessant vampire restraints!_ He only hoped Alex was unharmed and still able to go out with him.

Then, he saw her head pop up from behind her desk and he couldn't stop the small smile that temporarily took over his features. He gave her a small wave and noticed she got up and approached the door. When she opened it the Count immediately inclined his head and caught her hand to brush his lips against the back of it.

_Why am I stuck kissing only her hand..._

_No! I can't think that tonight, I have to stay calm!_

Then, he noticed what she was wearing. She wore black trousers and a red corduroy jacket. She was dressed very casually yet still their outfits seemed to complement each other.

"We match." the Count said, smiling.

Alex looked down, "Well, I guessed you might be wearing red today, and I know you always wear black, so I thought I'd give it a shot."

The Count kept the smile on his face as he offered her his arm.

_Why would she think I might be wearing something red today, though?_

_Does it matter?_

He led Alex away from the school and down the village's high road.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Alex looked up at him.

"No, it's a surprise." the Count looked back at her.

"I didn't take you to be a man of surprises." Alex said, smiling slightly.

"Ah," the Count said, raising his eyebrows dramatically, "I am not a man who likes to _be_ surprised, that is correct. However, I do like surprising others." the smile somehow found its way back to his mouth again.

They walked on in silence for a while, until the count made an abrupt turn to the left and led them through a narrow passageway between to hedges. He took a key out of his pocket and brushed aside a large chunk of ivy, revealing a cast-iron gate. He inserted the key into a lock and pushed against the gate experimentally. It gave way but the hinges squeaked with the speed the door was opened. The Count gestured for Alex to step inside. It seemed like she hesitated for a second, but then she stepped through the hedge and allowed the Count to close up the passage behind them. Alex turned away from him temporarily and had to catch her breath when she caught sight of where she was.

They were stood in an extravagant rose garden, covered by a glass roof that was so thin it was almost imperceptible. Because of this protection the garden did not look a lot like a winterlandscape. It was cold, and there was a white substance on the ground that looked more like cotton wool than snow but nevertheless held footprints. All the roses were in full bloom.

"Wauw." Alex turned around to face the Count, "I never knew this was here."

The Count approached her tentatively, "Do you like it?"

Alex nodded enthusiastically. The Count let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Good."

They walked around the rose garden mostly in silence, the Count occasionally saying something, anything, just to hear her voice as she replied to him. Then, they arrived at the final spot the Count had sought out. In a corner of the rose garden, surrounded by bushes of the flower that sent out a very pleasant odour, was a picnic blanket with a bottle of champagne and chocolates. The Count prayed he had gotten it right this time. He heard Alex gasp beside him, and squinted. _Is a gasp good or bad? Can't she say something a bit clearer?_

As though she had read his mind Alex suddenly reached for the Counts hand and squeezed it.

"Is this for us?"

"Yes."

"Did you arrange this?"

"Yes, I did."

_WHY AREN'T YOU SPEAKING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON? BE NICE!_

"This is amazing! Thank you!"

The Count felt his heart swell up with pride, and... something else. Happiness? Strange. They sat down together, and the Count looked up. He was pleased to see that this section of the glass roof had been cleared of all snow, so that they had a clear view of the moon, which was full tonight.

"Look," he said, pointing up. Alex had just been about to pop a chocolate into her mouth but paused her hand at her lips, taking in the sight of the full moon, which seemed impossibly big and bright.

"Wow," she whispered. As she popped the chocolate into her mouth she edged a little closer to the Count.

As they made their way back the Count noticed that Alex seemed to walk just a little closer to him and clung to his arm just a little tighter than she had when they left the school. He wasn't sure whether this was because she was cold or because he had finally succeeded in impressing her with something. He would know soon enough.

They arrived at Alex's office, where she would be staying for the night. The Count had hesitated to ask if she would like to stay in his home, but he found that sounded very inappropriate and could be easily misunderstood. Therefor, he took her to the door of her office and loosened his grip on her arm slightly. Her arm slid out of his and left a very cold spot behind. To his surprise, however, instead of letting him go entirely, Alex reached down to hold his hand.

"I must be honest with you," she said, and the Count held his breath, afraid of what was about to come.

"I wasn't entirely sure what to expect earlier this evening." Alex said.

"Well, I hope I didn't disappoint." the Count replied, trying very hard to mask his genuine concern and curiosity.

"No, no you didn't." Alex sighed and stared down at her shoes.

The Count felt a a sharp pain in his chest. There was something she wasn't telling him.

"But?" he prompted, afraid to her what she might say.

"I'm... I'm not sure how this would work out. You are technically my boss. I run a school. This is complicated. I'm not sure I can make a decision just like that..."

The Count felt his heart sink at hearing all those words.

"But,"

He looked up at this small word, feeling hope take hold of him again.

"For what it's worth... Thank you, and happy Christmas." Alex smiled shyly, and then suddenly leaned forward and placed an extremely chaste kiss on the Count's lips. She then spun round and retreated hastily into her office, without giving him the chance to say something back.

The Count felt slightly dizzy. That kiss had come and gone so quickly that he hadn't had any time to respond, and he wasn't even sure it had happened at all. He touched his fingers to his lips as he blinked wildly at the closed door of Alex's office. Several completely unrelated thoughts spun wildly through his head.

_Is it really christmas? Is that why she thought I might be wearing red?_

_Why would it be complicated?_

_Just wait until you hear this, Vladdy boy. Your daddy's still got it!_

_No. Vlad can never know. He would pester Alex to death!_

_Would he?_

His hand remaining on his lips, the Count quickly made his way back to his coffin to face a day of tossing and turning and not a lot of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHA! So this is how our dear Count's romantic evening went. I would very much like your thoughts on his relationship with Alex (miss McCauley), as I'm not sure where exactly to take it from here. Also I'm not sure how long this fic will eventually be, but it's not going to be a huge 50-chapter one... More like 10. Well, perhaps more, it depends on how much inspiration I have - and at the moment my inspiration has reached a low point. So all ideas are welcome! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


End file.
